


Loyalty Within The Court

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blood and Gore, Murder, Other, Swords, Tyrant AU, and ryuji's her loyal guard, haru's a queen, ryuji's dad fuckin dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Ryuji was raised to be stupid, but built to be loyal.





	Loyalty Within The Court

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,,from my Empress Haru AU,,,,cause Haru deserves to be royalty  
> might post more of this au if i ever write anymore, here's a one shot i did awhile ago
> 
> comments and kudos are welcomed

Ryuji stood before his father, sword at his side and a glare on his face as the fat idiot continued to degrade him. Lower him. Attempt to put the blond under his thumb once again. But he won't let him. Not anymore. Not after how Haru trained him.  
__

Ryuji's head was bowed before his queen, though his throat was tight as her words bounce around in his head.

" **Become my fool.** "

God the idea makes him sick. He's not stupid, certainly not an idiot, and nothing like a "fool". But the queen simply tilts his chin up, making him look at her with furrowed brows, as she continues before he can speak.

"It will be degrading, even hurtful. But you will build a character as this aloof moron. You will become a perfect double sided coin. Wear a beautiful mask, just for me."

Ryuji swallows, not wanting to give his pride away so easily. It's the one thing he clings to after his mothers...untimely demise.

"How will I know when to act?"

Haru's smile shakes him to his very core.

"Oh, you will know."

She cups his face and lowers her hands to his neck, tracing light fingertips around his throat. He can feel her sharpened nails press against his adams apple.

"And no one will suspect a thing, my darling Skull."  
__

Ryuji simply paced around his father, standing behind him now, and lowers his sword to grip it with two hands.

"What do you think you're doing you bra-GHNG!?!"

Before he can finish his pathetic sentence, Ryuji pulls the sword towards him, slitting his throat and pressing into bone, making him yank it out and kick his "father" to the floor, pressing a booted foot to his chest and press down, making him gurgle and bleed more, sausage fingers gripping Ryuji's ankle as he tries to pull him off.

"You seemed to forget, "dad"."

Ryuji sneers as he lowers himself, putting more pressure on his chest, making more blood to spurt up as his fathers eyes begin to roll in the back of his head and go hazy.

"You may have raised an idiot, but the queen raised a guard. A soldier."

His grin is massive, toothy, and sharp as knives.

"And a soldier is one thing."

He raises his arms, sword hilt tightly gripped between his fingers as the sharp, bloody tip drips onto the open wound already created.

" **Loyal**."


End file.
